Date in the Library
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan sits in the library during lunch because it's peaceful and quiet and the cafeteria is too crowded. Phil decides to go find Dan and he finds him in the library, and sits with him for the rest of the period.


"Chris, have you seen Dan anywhere?" Phil Lester asked as he walked up to his best friend.

"Why are you asking me if I know where he is? I don't even talk to him," Chris replied.

Phil rolled his eyes, and then he started looking around the cafeteria.

It was lunch time at school on a Friday afternoon. Phil hadn't seen his boyfriend all day and he couldn't help but miss him a little, and he wanted to make sure Dan was alright. People at school always gave Dan a hard time because he was gay and that he wasn't popular.

Fortunately for Phil, he was popular and he was the captain of the football team. Everybody knew who he was and everybody loved and adored him, boys and girls. Because of that, people didn't dare to mess with Phil for being gay. And Phil loved getting the attention from everybody, but Dan was his one and only true love. He was completely head over heels in love with Dan; mostly because Dan was just a nerdy geek who loved the same things that he did. Dan was shy and didn't really have any friends, but it just meant Phil could spend more time with him alone. He liked having Dan to himself, even though he couldn't help but feel a little bad for Dan… because he didn't have any other friends.

"Did you check the library Phil? He seems to be there a lot," PJ said as he looked over at Dan.

"Dan does spend a lot of time in the library," Phil said. "Yeah… thanks!"

"Why are you with him? He's such a nerd," Chris said before Phil had a chance to leave.

Phil looked over at Chris and glared at him. "So what? Yeah, he's a bit of a nerd but… he's really funny and he's actually very sweet and kind. He's not like any other boy I've met, and I'm happy with him. That's all that matters to me, okay?" Phil snapped, sighing in frustration.

"You're so opposite of him. Like, you smoke and everything... and you're the bad boy of the school!"

"You know what they say… opposites attract," Phil said before he turned around and walked away.

Chris raised his eyebrows and then he looked over at PJ and frowned when he saw the look on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Phil's in love. Why can't you just accept that?" PJ asked.

"I don't care about that. But, why Dan Howell?" Chris asked, sighing.

"Maybe he sees something in him that nobody else does," PJ said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You're such a sucker for romance," Chris said. He rolled his eyes.

"I watch too much TV," PJ said. He shook his head.

Dan smiled as he pulled out a book from one of the shelves, _The Hunger Games_, this was one of his favorite books and he's read it a million times already but he couldn't stop reading it. Dan was such a book nerd and he loved reading books, even books that's he's read before. The library was definitely the place to find Dan if you were ever looking for him. The library was peaceful and quiet, and Dan was able to think without having to worry about anything else in his life, even just for a little while.

Dan sat down on the floor in one of the isles that he was in, like he usually did. He much preferred sitting like this than sitting at one of the tables, there was too much distraction.

Phil sighed as he walked into the library, which is the last place you'd ever expect Phil Lester to be.

"Can I help you?" Phil looked up as soon as he heard a voice and saw the librarian.

"I'm just looking for my boyfriend, Dan Howell?" Phil asked. "I thought he would be here…"

"Oh, I'm sure he's around here somewhere," She told him. "I saw him about 10 minutes ago."

Phil nodded and then he started looking around for Dan. "Dan?" He whispered. He walked past one of the isles but he stopped and smiled when he saw Dan sitting on the floor. "Comfy?"

Dan jumped as soon as he heard the voice. He looked up and sighed in relief when he saw that it was just Phil. "Christ Phil, you can't do that to me," He laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. You weren't at lunch," Phil said as he walked over to him.

"I'm never at lunch. Too many people," Dan mumbled.

"Or are you scared people will pick on you?" Phil asked quietly.

"I know they will… they will pick on me or tease me if I'm there," Dan said.

Phil sat down next to Dan and sighed. "I try to tell them to stop," He whispered.

"I know," Dan whispered back. "Not even you can stop them."

"I hate seeing other people hurt you. You don't deserve it," Phil said.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes I tell myself they're just jealous but then… I can't think of one reason why they would be jealous of me," He mumbled. He shook his head.

"Because you're dating me?" Phil asked, biting his lip slightly.

Dan looked up at Phil. "I do have a perfect boyfriend," He said.

"I don't know about that-" Phil laughed. "It's more like I have a perfect boyfriend."

"Phil, stop," Dan said as he blushed. "Are you going back?" He asked.

"Go back where? To the cafeteria?" Phil asked him. Dan nodded. "Why would I?"

"Because that's where all your friends are," Dan mumbled.

"No, I'm not going back-" Phil scooted closer to Dan and wrapped an arm around him, and then he kissed his cheek. "I'd much rather be with my boyfriend, whom I care way more about."

Dan smiled. "I don't know how I got so lucky to be with you," He said.

"I ask myself the same thing everyday," Phil grinned.

Dan giggled. He turned and then he cuddled into Phil. "I'm glad you're staying,"

"Me too. It's like… we're having a date in the library," Phil said.

"A date in the library? Really, Phil?" Dan laughed and shook his head.

Phil reached over and kissed his cheek. "I know, so romantic," He said.

Dan chuckled. "You're such a loser," He said. He rested his head on Phil's shoulder.

"Guess I've been spending far too much time with you," Phil joked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Dan rolled his eyes. "I hate you."

"I hate you too," Phil said. He looked down at Dan and chuckled.


End file.
